


Prosthetist Anakin

by BunnyGoesHop (xXInsaneWolfXx)



Series: Star Wars Prompts [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXInsaneWolfXx/pseuds/BunnyGoesHop
Summary: Anakin makes prosthetics that's it that's the prompt
Series: Star Wars Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198760
Kudos: 1





	Prosthetist Anakin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Working Late](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164338) by [cac0daemonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia). 



So I was watching cac0daemonias speedpaint video of 'Working Late' and I suddenly got inspired,

What if after the clone wars Anakin starts making prosthetics for the vode who needed them?

That's it that's the prompt.

Go.

Shoo.

Be inspired!


End file.
